Torchwood: The Saturn Dimension
by HollyJean7
Summary: When Aurora Ray was sent to take Captain Jack Harkness' life, fighting with the enemy was that last she expected to happen... No, love was the last thing she and he expected.
1. Excuse me! May I taser you?

The long day had plagued Aurora and she was almost ready to call it quits. She had been sitting outside on a roof across the road from Roald Dahl Plass waiting for just one person to come out. She pulled a silver chain out from under her black bomber jacket and looked at the time. It was almost three she had been out here for 86 hours just waiting for her target. And when she said she had been out there she meant that she hasn't moved from the that exact spot, it made going to the bathroom really weird, especially since in her dimension it wasn't a necessary thing. She was still getting used to the human part of being on Earth.

Finally after a few more hours and several checks on the time, she heard a dull roar coming from across the street she straightened up and jumped on to the ledge of the roof and jumped over, soaring down with more grace than an eagle and landing gently, which was impressive in her three inch heeled boots. She causally walked toward where she knew the secret landing was and positioned herself down next to it flipping her long black hair over her shoulder and playing with a pebble in the road.

When she knew that the lift was completely up, she sniffled a little letting out a small gasp covering her face when a rich American accent rang out behind her.

"You know, if you're upset really the last place you should be is in Cardiff." She felt him sit next to her, patting her shoulder lightly.

She braced herself, it was now or never. She swung around the edge of her boot connecting with Captain Jack Harkness' temple. He grunted and looked at her unexpectedly.

"Impressive really, that actually hurt a little." She had stood up now and so had he. He faked a punch to the face then ducked and swung his leg out trying to knock her down, but she jumped and turned returning it with a swift punch to the face. Jack was knocked onto the ground and that's when she pulled her gun out on him. Putting one of her boots to his neck and aiming at his face. He tried to kick up but she pulled another gun out and pointed it at his groin.

"Isn't this a sticky situation?" He chuckled a little. "Actually been in one like this, but he was naked…"

Aurora gave him a look as if to tell him to shut up, she put her finger on the trigger.

"Is that… no it can't be." He paused then started again. "Saturnien?"

Aurora blinked. "It is." She replied her voice rich with a Scottish hue. "How do you know that?"

"Well," he shrugged, well as best he could considering he was on the ground. "Spent a few nights there years back. Met the Queen," At that Aurora's hand tighten around and she aimed and shot at Jack's foot. He grunted.

"Well," she remarked. "I assure you she remembers."

"Yes, clearly. Listen I don't mean to rush you so if you could just hurry up and kill me. I have places to go, a Doctor to see."

Aurora aimed and without hesitation shot him square in the forehead. She shrugged, "That was easy."

"Not as easy as you might have thought sweetheart." A man said behind her. She turned but before she could see who it was a sharp pain sent shockwaves through her stomach and she fell to the ground, unconscious.


	2. Really getting nowhere

Aurora woke up on the floor of a dirty cement cell she looked up at the bright lights and slowly looked around controlling her heart's pace, so not to alert the alarms she knew were set up, deciding that she better find out where she was she sat up and looked out of the brownish tinted glass, small air holes were craved out, she smiled to herself.

Something beeped and she knew whoever was watching was alerted to her being awake. Aurora stood and sat down on the cement seat type thing that jetted from the wall, she rubbed her shoulders and sat forward almost putting her head between her legs.

She heard a door outside open but she didn't move.

"Aren't you flexible, should love to give you a ride." She recognized the voice of the man who had captured her.

Flipping him the bird she looked up. "You're shorter than I thought,"

He grinned, "Not as impressive of a comeback sweetheart."

She looked over at this man, he had messy brown hair and matching eyes he looked pretty normal except that his mouth seemed almost a little out of place, no doubt one of those features you eventually get used to, but never the less he was an attractive gentleman, though nothing compared to Damian. She rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

"Well for starters love, I want to know why you tried to kill my boss?"

"Tried? He was stone dead." Aurora picked at her nails.

Another man stepped from the shadows, "Don't you just wish."

Aurora stood, "How the hell?"

The cell door opened, she looked a little surprised.

Captain Jack looked at her, "You can come out. I trust that you won't try anything."

"What are you?"

"Immortal," he smiled, her knee's quivered. "But the better question Aurora, is why you tried to kill me."

She smiled, "You must be daft like I would tell you."

"Were safe here, no one can detect you."

"My planet has much more advanced technology than you, if you think they can't detect me, then you are sorely mistaken. They should be here in not more than two days to kill all of you."

"We'll see about that," Jack walked out.

"Owen Harper," he smiled turning her around to shuffle her back in her cell. "Let me know if you get lonely," he smacked her butt, before she could slap him though he had closed the cell doors.


End file.
